It's a long story
by Schadenfreude Bae
Summary: When Hikaru gets sick, Karou has to defend for himself for the day, But friendships are lost and hearts break when he gets into an argument with Tamaki and get kicked out the Host Club. How will Kaoru get out of the hole he dug himself into? BASED ON THE TV SERIES, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! It's my first FanFiction!


_**Thanks for KataraZombie for giving me all the ideas, check out her FanFictions as well :P**_

_**I'm so sorry for any Tamaki lovers, I have made him really nasty in this FanFiction and Honey fans, I just needed something to fill the gap in the Fanfiction so that Karou will have to walk home alone and I couldn't think of a good excuse.**_

"Come on boys, Wake up it's time for school" Mr Hitachiin said.

The maid waddled in with their school uniform and laid It on their beds.

Karou sighed "But it's so comfy" he mumbles. Mr Hitachiin laughed but Hikaru wasn't waking up so he decided to give him a little shake but as he did he quickly moved his hand away "Hikaru, Your really hot are you okay?"

"My head hurts and I feel dizzy" He replied into the bed covers.

"And It feels like you have a fever, Maybe you should stay home today" Mr Hitachiin said.

Karou leapt out of bed "Should I stay home with him dad?" He enthused.

Mr Hitachiin shook his head "I'm sure he will be okay with the maids and your mother will be home from work at dinner, Besides didn't you say you had a maths test today?"

Karou felt quite annoyed with his dads response. He has always stayed at home with his brother when he was sick and he would do the same with him _'It's going to be a strange day without Hikaru' _he sighed.

Karou got dressed and then set off for the journey to school.

His first lesson was art which unfortunately he sat next to Hikaru in so he was going to be alone.

He walked into the classroom and heads popped up as he came through the door, He knew he was late because usually they wait outside the classroom until instructed to go in.

"Where have you been?" Said Mrs Sakirane, his teacher.

Karou just stared down at the floor, He hated getting told off "Sorry I'm late, Sensei"

"Very well" '_Huh? I'm sure there was 2 Hitachiin boys in my class' _She thought "Where is Hikaru today?" she asked.

"He's sick, sensei" Karou said getting his pencil and sketchbook out of his bag.

"Awwww is your boyfriend poorly? Did you fuck him to hard last night" A boy sniggered.

Karou was tempted to push the boy off his seat but he would never have the courage to do so, He lost all of his confidence when Hikaru wasn't at his side.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at home<p>

_Ugh this is so boring I hate getting sick_ Hikaru thought as he was flicking through the channels on TV until he was satisfied with what he was watching.

"Hikaru" Said a voice.

"Mom?" He said as he heard the door slam shut.

"How are you feeling dear?" She said walking over to pet his head.

"Not good" He replied.

She put her hand on his head to feel his temperature "You do have a bad fever, Would you like a cold cloth?"

"Okay, Thanks mom. It sure is boring without Karou, I bet he's having fun at Host Club without me..."

His mother handed him the wet cloth "I'm sure he's missing you as much as your missing him"

"Mmmmm" Hikaru mumbled.

"I'm going for a bath dear, but the maid Ayumi will look after you" Mrs Hitachiin replied. The maid shyly walked into the room with no expression.

* * *

><p>Tamaki was walking to his next client trying to look as handsome as he can by flipping his hair as the girls squealed with excitement when all of a sudden,<p>

**_THUMP!_**

"Goddammit Karou what are you doing on the floor?!" He shouted. The girls ran over to help him up "Don't you have clients to be entertaining?"

"No I told them to leave" He mumbled.

Tamaki gritted his teeth "What, Why!?"

"I can't do my brother act without Hikaru" He replied. The girls just awed and watched them, they loved it when there was drama in the host club.

Tamaki tried his hardest to stay calm in front of the girls, He didn't want them to see him in his neurotic state "Then why don't you ask Kyoya or Honey to be your brother for the day?"

"Or Haruhi" Karou toyed with a small laugh.

"Whatever" Tamaki mumbled guiding the girls back to the table.

* * *

><p>Mrs Hitachiin was relaxing in her bubble bath and was almost asleep from relaxation when she heard some strange noises come from the other room.<p>

**BLEAH!**

"Aaahhhhh!"

_That sounds like maid Ayumi _she thought. She quickly got out and put on her robe to see what all the commotion was about.

"Are you okay you two?" She asked referring to Hikaru and the maid.

"Yes" The maid said shakily "He's just puked on me that's all, It just gave me a little shock"

Mrs Hitachiin went over and hugged Hikaru "Maybe you should go and get some new clothes" she said to the maid.

"Yes... Okay" Said the maid still shaking.

"Do you want me to get you some medicine?" Mrs Hitachiin said softly to Hikaru.

"Yes please" Hikaru said lying back down on the sofa.

Mrs Hitachiin went into the kitchen and he could hear her searching through cupboards and shelves.

***BLEEP BLEEP***

Hikaru's phone started bleeping, He sat there for a few seconds debating whether he should attempt to pick it up or not but he did.

It was Karou, he had sent him a text.

Hikaru decided to put it down and not look at it because it would probably be something on the lines of _I had such a good day without you in the host club today, The girls were all over me. _

_"Aha!" _He heard his mother say "Here we go"

She walked into the room holding a bottle of medicine and a spoon in her hand.

"Who was your text from?" She asked curiously.

"Uhhh, nobody special" He coughed.

* * *

><p>"Karo-Chan!" Honey shouted "Wha-Where are you going?"<p>

"To eat in the janitors closet" Karou replied.

"Aren't you going to eat lunch with us?" He said with his puppy dog eyes.

"Well...Hikaru isn't here and Tamaki and Kyoya are at a club..." He replied.

"YOU CAN SIT WITH US!" Honey squealed grabbing Karou's blazer sleeve before Karou could finish his sentence.

So he sat with Mori and Honey in the schools dining room.

...

"So have you learnt your script for Drama Takashi?" The smaller boy said cheerfully.

Mori nodded and mumbled "Mmmm, Yeah do you think the professor will let me say biach in the performance?" _***LOL, I took that from the Ouran High School Host Club Bloopers***_

Honey laughed "No I doubt so"

_I've never really seen him talk as much as he does when he's with Honey _Karou thought.

Karou didn't know what to say to Mori and Honey, usually when he's with Hikaru and the others he feels more confident but he decided to try and make a conversation with the other two boys anyway.

"So ummm... What do you have for lunch there" Karou said nervously trying to sound sociable.

Honey opened his lunch bag and started rambling on about anything and everything "... And I've got chocolate cake which is Tamaki-Chan's favorite by the way, Did you know that chocolate helps you sing? Well at least that's what our music teacher told us, Did you know that my brother used to take singing lessons? It didn't really last very long, He got kicked out, His teacher said he sounded like a dying cat hahaha..."

_Ouch what was that?_ Karou thought. He turned round to see some older kids throwing food at him.

"Hey Karou! So how many times did your mom drop you on your head as baby?" The group of boys all started laughing.

Karou decided to just turn around and ignore them but they continued to throw food and insult him _I wish Hikaru was here, He'd stand up to them _He sighed.

"Hahaha your so gay!" They laughed.

Karou was now furious and he walked over to them and he bit his lip so hard he could taste the salty blood leaking into his mouth.

"Oooh what are you gonna do? Hit me with your handbag? Call Hikaru and tell him how I've been real mean you" Said one of the boys.

Karou started trembling and trying not to cry, He wanted so badly to just punch them in the face but he didn't have the strength, He was always the sensitive twin.

**HIYAAAAAA!**

Next thing he knew the leader of the group who was giving him all the insults was on the floor with a bloody nose.

But Karou couldn't see who it was because his sight had gone blurry from the tears forming in his eyes.

Then he felt some arms wrap around him.

"Don't cry Karo-Chan" Honey said. When the tears fell from his eyes and his sight had recovered he realized it was Honey and Mori who had saved him.

"Are you okay now?" Honey said still hugging Karou loosely.

"T-Thanks..." Karou said

The other boys from the group had already fled the scene and so did the gang leader.

_Your such a pussy Karou, I can't believe Honey and Mori had to defend you _He thought, Then he remembered that Honey and Mori did Kendo club and they were both good at martial arts.

* * *

><p>"What lesson have you got last Haruhi?" Tamaki asked curiously while fixing his hair in a mirror<p>

"Maths, why?" Haruhi said watching him.

There was a few seconds of silence while he put his mirror into his bag.

"I was wondering... Because you walk the same way home as me..." Tamaki said gingerly.

"You want to walk home with me?" Haruhi said with no expression in her voice.

"Yeah! So is that a...yes?" Tamaki said with anticipation.

"I guess" She replied.

_**BRING BRING!**_

"Well I gotta go to class, bye!" She shouted as she hurried down the hall.

Tamaki checked if Haruhi had left and was round the corner.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" He said doing a little happy dance.

* * *

><p>Karou was walking to his next lesson which was Technology and he was doing woodwork.<p>

It is Hikaru's favorite lesson but Karou didn't like it. He was always getting splinters from the wood or burning himself when they did cooking.

In this lesson they were carrying on with making wooden clocks and Karou and Hikaru were working together because they didn't really need 2 clocks if they sleep in the same room.

They were almost finished except they needed to paint it.

_Hmmm what colour should I paint it? I don't want to paint a colour that Hikaru doesn't like _Karou thought.

Karou decided to put it to one side and not do anything for this lesson.

Haruhi was in his class as well and she seemed further behind on her clock than everyone else.

_I guess I could go help Haruhi_

_"_Haruhi!" Karou shouted even though she was only a few meters away.

"Huh?" She said looking in the direction of his voice.

He walked over to her "Do you need any help?" Karou asked quietly. Even though he had been around Haruhi a while, He was still kind of nervous around her because they both barely knew each other.

"I'm fine sempai, Don't you want to finish off yours?" She asked.

Karou looked back at the clock lying on the work bench at the back of the classroom.

"Nah, I want to wait till Hikaru is back" Karou mumbled.

Haruhi went back to sawing up a piece of wood.

Karou turned around and went to walk back to his work bench.

"Shit!" Haruhi wailed. Karou turned around to see Haruhi staring longingly at her finger that had now started bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Said Hikaru rushing over to see what had happened.

"Ouch! Do you think the professor will have any band aids?" She said as her eyes started watering.

She started to suck her bloody finger to stop it from bleeding.

"Don't worry"Karou chimed "I have some in my bag, I'm quite accident prone myself"

He got one out of his bag and wrapped it around her finger.

Her hands were pleasantly soft, Probably because she was a girl, Or she moisturizes a lot.

"Thanks Karou. Maybe you should help me with my woodwork" She said shamefully.

Her clock was supposed to be a cat but she hadn't cut out all the bits and stuck them on yet.

"How about I cut them out for you and you can glue them on?" Karou offered.

"Okay, Thanks" Haruhi said picking up a tube of glue.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm home!" Karou greeted.<em>

_Hikaru woke up "Karou! Your back, You won't believe how bored I was on my own"_

_Karou ran up stairs to his bedroom "I got to get ready, I'm going to a party at Tamaki's house and there's going to be girls and alcohol" He shouted.  
><em>

_"What?" Hikaru said surprised "Aren't I invited?" He asked._

_"No hahaha, Anyway your too sick to go" Karou laughed._

**Crash!**

Hikaru woke up and found out it was all a dream.

"Sorry!" Said Mrs Hitachiin rushing in with a dust pan and brush.

Hikaru tried to close his eyes to fall asleep again but he couldn't.

"I have just smashed a glass that's all, Clumsy me" She said mused.

Hikaru sat up and looked around "Where's Karou?" He asked, still croaky from his little nap.

Mrs Hitachiin looked up from the floor where she was sweeping the broken glass up "He isn't back yet dear, But he will be back soon, Oh god, Your father is going to kill me" She quickly went down stairs to put the broken glass in the trash.

* * *

><p><strong>B<em>ring<em>! Bring!**

"This lesson has gone so fast" Haruhi chirped.

"I know. And you've almost finished" Karou smiled.

They picked up their backs and both headed to their next lesson.

"See ya" Haruhi said walking out the door.

But awkwardly they were both walking in the same direction.

"Ummm, So what lesson do you have next?" Haruhi said making conversation "Oh wait I totally forgot were in the same maths lesson together"

"Yeah" Karou said "And we have a test, Have you revised"

Haruhi laughed "How do you revise maths?"

Karou blushed making him look even more like an idiot "You know, work out some really hard sums, do some Sudoku" He fake laughed.

Thankfully Haruhi found it quite funny "I guess so"

Karou turned round to see an angry looking Tamaki following them and scrutinizing their every move so Karou decided to shut up for awhile before he thinks there's something intimate going on and sulks in the corner all lesson.

The teacher gave everyone a test paper and moved all the desks so everyone was far away from each other. "Now everyone has their paper, Please find a desk to sit at and no cheating, You are in exam conditions" She said sternly.

"Karou" Tamaki said huskily.

He suddenly felt quite flushed _Oh great he's angry _he thought. Hewanted to roll his eyes in response but he knew that it would cause more tension.

"Can I borrow a pen?" Tamaki said coldly.

Karou had a sigh of relief and felt his hot flush disappear.

"Sure" Karou said getting one out of his pencil case and handing it over.

* * *

><p>The bell had gone and they had finished the test and Karou made plans to walk home with Honey and they were meeting up in the Maths block.<p>

He was walking down the corridor when he saw a blonde figure running towards him, He didn't think anything of it at first but as they came closer it looked like Honey.

"Karo-chan!" He shouted out of breath "I'm so sorry".

"Huh, What?" Karou said "What is it"

As Honey got closer he noticed he had tears in his eyes "I'm sorry" He sobbed "My mom has just collapsed at work and has gone off to hospital"

Karou was just stunned "I'm sorry about that" He said, He didn't know really how to reply to him, He wasn't as sympathetic as his brother and didn't really know how to react to these kinds of situations.

Honey began whimpering again "So...I think I might walk to the hospital to visit her instead... You don't mind do you?"

"That's fine, Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Karou reassured.

"It's okay...Takashi said he would go with me" He replied clutching his soft toy, Usa-Chan.

Honey walked off, _Humph well I guess I am walking home alone then _Karou thought miserably.

"Poor Honey-Sempai" Said Haruhi who had crept up behind him which made him jump "You can walk with me and Tamaki if you like"

"Really?" Karou said unsure if he was imagining things or not.

"Yeah If that's okay with Tamaki" She said oblivious on how Tamaki will react.

Tamaki stood very distance from them both narrow eyed and gritting his teeth "It's fine by me" He said trying to keep his cool.

So Haruhi lead the way. The three barely spoke walking out of school and Tamaki kept giving Karou strange looks that made Karou feel quite intimidated by the taller blonde.

"So..." Haruhi said awkwardly trying to make conversation.

"So" Karou replied staring down at the floor.

"Why are you so quite?" She asked both of the boys.

Both of them looked at each other searching for a reasonable answer.

"I don't know" Karou shrugged.

"Okay then..." Haruhi said "Hey I might go to the store and buy something for dinner"

"Ok!" Both boys said at the same time.

"Can I come, I haven't really got anything else to do" Tamaki said a little too enthusiastic.

She then stopped in her paths "Sure, Do you want to come Karou?"

Karou looked up in surprise, _That's weird, I thought her dad said she was very independent and didn't like people going to the store with her _He thought.

"Ok" He said accepting the strange request.

Haruhi then took them down a strange path, which went though a park Karou had never really seen before, Probably because he doesn't usually walk that way home.

It was chilly going through the park because it was a late October and the crisp orange leaves were all fluttering off the trees cluttering the paths.

Eventually they came to a grocery store, "Here we are" Haruhi chimed as she grabbed a basket at the door.

"Do you want me to help you find anything?" Karou asked innocently,

"Yeah that would be great, Thanks. I need to buy some rice and some more milk, It's okay if you can't find them" She smiled.

Karou walked off on his search to find everything Haruhi wanted but then a hand grabbed him.

"Come here a second" Said Tamaki who had clenched onto his arm.

Tamaki dragged him to the entrance of the store.

"What do you want?" Karou protested.

"I just need answers, okay?" Tamaki said sounding rather pissed off "Will you stop being so nice to Haruhi?"

"What do you mean" He argued.

"Y'Know today I actually had the guts to ask her out and we were going to be alone walking home which would have been a perfect moment but you have just ruined it" Tamaki spat with annoyance.

Karou folded his arms, He was so angry that he didn't even care if Tamaki was the leader of the Host Club.

"_SHE_ was the one who offered to walk home with me, I didn't ask" Karou said. He felt his heart pumping harder in his chest, He was angry but deep in side he was actually scared.

_I wish my Hikaru was here to back me up _He thought.

"You like Haruhi don't you, You little perv" Tamaki said grinding his teeth "I saw you talking to her today, Laughing a long with her"

"I-I Don't!" Karou screamed. He noticed Tamaki's fists starting to clench and Karou suddenly became frightened.

"From now on I am permanently banning you from the Host Club" Tamaki said spitefully prodding the smaller boy's chest hard.

Karou suddenly started to feel quite teary eyed, He has never felt this angry in his life, Neither has he had a proper argument with anyone before.

"Ahem" Haruhi interrupted clearing her throat, "I don't know what's going on but you two have some issues to figure out and I'm staying out of it" She said walking away from them both.

"It's not what you think!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Tamaki felt as though his heart had shattered, Not only had he lost a best friend but he also felt as though he lost his first and only crush he has ever had, Haruhi.

Tamaki was livid, He felt as though he needed to take it out on someone or something.

He then raised his fist and threw a punch into Karou's stomach.

Karou then slid down the wall in tears like a sack of potatoes.

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_ Karou thought, Karou was then beyond scared straight of Tamaki, He didn't want to fight back anymore now that he knows how angry he can get.

Tamaki walked away pretending like he was unaffected and completely fine but inside he felt as though he was dying.

An old woman came up to Karou who was lying on the floor outside of the store in tears.

"Are you okay dear? I saw the whole thing, That nasty little boy" The grey haired woman said putting her wrinkly hand out to pull him up.

"Who was that boy?" She asked in a furious tone.

"His name is T-T-Tamaki" He said trembling as he got helped up. The woman furrowed her eyebrows and then said "I know that boy, He lives on Orchard Court _**(A/N: Not a very Japanese street name I know**_** LOL), **I'm going to tell that boys mother!" She announced.

Karou really didn't want her to tell anyone to be honest, But he knew the truth would come out eventually.

She then handed him a cellphone, "Do you want to call your parents to collect you, You can't sit down here all day"

"Okay" Karou said punching the numbers into it. His hands were still really shaky and his eyes stung from tears.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Karou. Right that's it I am going on a search party" Mrs Hittachin said putting on her coat.<p>

Mr Hittachin rolled his eyes "He probably hasn't gone far. Maybe he's just got an after school detention or he's at a club"

"He's been more than 3 hours!" Mrs Hitachiin protested.

_Maybe he went to a party after all like my dream _Hikaru thought.

**_A FEW MINUTES LATER_**

There was a knock on the door and Hikaru opened the door surprisingly to see Karou.

"Karou!" His mother, Mrs Hitachiin exclaimed giving him a long hard hug "Where have you been, I've been worried sick, And your dinner has gone cold"

"I've just been with Haruhi and Tamaki" He mumbled with no expression.

"H-Haruhi?" Hikaru said in surprise. Karou knew he had a crush on Haruhi, He could see right through him.

Karou quietly sedated up stairs dragging his school bag.

_Somethings not right, is he upset about something?_ Hikaru thought.

Mrs Hitachiin then scurried upstairs after him "Well don't you want any tea? We have made you some chicken ramen?" She shouted going after him.

_I can't face going into school __tomorrow _Karou sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, It took me a few weeks to make this, I find it hard to find time to write FanFiction but I made an extra long chapter for the first chapter :-)<strong>

**Please no rude comments, It's my first FanFiction and I don't take criticism well. **


End file.
